The Sniper and the Criminal Mind
by Alley Michaelis
Summary: Porque Jim sólo quiere celebrar...A su manera. ¡Feliz San Velentín!


_Disclaimer: Desgraciadamente, ni Sherlock ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece. Yo sólo escribo esto por diversión y sin fines de lucro._

_Este fic participa en el reto especial "Casos de amor" del foro "221B Baker Street"_

–––––––––––

Jim suspiró hastiado mientras se acomodaba el cuello de su traje. Aburrido. Muy aburrido. Ese era uno de los momentos en los que se preguntaba por qué siendo una mente criminal y teniendo a demasiadas personas como para contarlas trabajando para él, seguía asistiendo a esas aburridas juntas. ¿No podía haber alguien que se encargara de organizar todo lo aburrido de su red criminal? ¿No podía él sólo encargarse de elaborar planes maestros para destruir el mundo? Aparentemente no.

Su celular vibró dentro de su bolsillo y sus ojos se iluminaron un poco, sólo un poco. No tenía la menor duda de quién era el mensaje.

_El blanco está muerto, no hubo ningún problema. ¿Qué debería hacer ahora, jefe?_

Jim sonrió y en menos de un segundo ya había contestado el mensaje

_Vuelve._

La respuesta no tardó en llegar.

_Voy en camino, te veo en dos horas._

Guardó su celular en el bolsillo y siguió caminando por los pasillos de ese aburrido lugar hasta estar en el exterior, el aire fresco se sintió extrañamente bien después de haber pasado horas encerrado escuchando aburridos informes. Su auto no tardó en llegar y parar frente a él, subió y después de indicarle al chofer que lo dejara en su mansión se limitó a mirar por la ventana tranquilamente.

Aunque claro, eso no resultó muy bien, sus dedos tamborileaban sobre su pierna ansiosamente, su mano dirigiéndose inconscientemente hacia su bolsillo donde tenía guardado el celular. Él y Sebastian ya llevaban algo de tiempo _viéndose, _porque no es como si estuvieran saliendo, o como si fueran novios o nada parecido…Simplemente estaban viéndose. Era un arreglo sencillo de hecho, Jim le daba trabajos al francotirador, este los cumplía, y luego iba a casa de Jim donde tenían una buena y liberadora sesión de sexo. Nada más que eso. Aunque eso también era mentira, en cierto punto, ya que después de eso Sebastian se quedaba y dormían juntos, de vez en cuando incluso desayunaban juntos.

A decir verdad la mayoría de su extraña relación –si se le puede llamar así– era a través de los mensajes. No había un día donde Jim no le mandara mensajes a Sebastian, desde contarle lo aburrido que estaba hasta pedirle su opinión sobre su nuevo plan para un ataque terrorista en Dublín. Sebastian nunca tardaba nada en contestar. Aunque claro que habían ocasiones en que ambos conseguían un día o dos libres y se dedicaban a estar juntos. Y de hecho Jim estaba seguro de que si fueran personas normales, ya llevarían mucho tiempo como pareja. Pero ellos no eran para nada normales, así que se tenía que conformar con lo que había entre ellos.

También habían días en que, a pesar de tener trabajo que hacer, Jim dejaba todo de lado y obviamente el francotirador acudía a su lado y simplemente perdían el tiempo juntos. Sin sexo, sólo ellos. Podría decirse que de una manera bizarra y única de ellos eran completa y totalmente una pareja, sólo les faltaba el título y la declaración de amor eterno.

El punto es que, a pesar de que no se vieran tan seguido, y no tuvieron un título formal o nada parecido, ni se dijeran cursilerías cada minuto, ellos tenían _algo._ Aunque ese algo fuera muy difícil de explicar.

Y la verdad Jim quería salir ese día, celebrar, hacer _algo._ Y sonaba tonto, porque el gran Jim Moriarty nunca había celebrado cosas tontas como San Valentín, era simplemente una tradición estúpida basada en el mercantilismo que nunca le había interesado en lo más mínimo…Hasta ahora.

Y por más que intentaba alejar sus pensamientos de esa idea, él en verdad quería hacer algo con Sebastian. Lo que fuera. Pero no tenía idea de cómo fuera a reaccionar el francotirador si le proponía que salieran, justamente _ese _día.

Así que ahí estaba, jugando con sus dedos nerviosamente por no saber si mandar un maldito mensaje o no. Y la verdad se sentía realmente estúpido por eso. Él, la gran mente criminal del siglo, debatiéndose entre si preguntarle a alguien si quería salir con él o no. Simplemente ridículo. Y no es como si pensara que Sebastian le diría que no, estaba completamente seguro de que si le preguntaba él diría que sí, pero simplemente dudaba en si era una buena idea o no, después de todo, era un gran paso en su no-relación. Y estaba nervioso por no saber qué esperar de su relación después de pasar ese día juntos, ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Se volverían novios? ¿Todo seguiría igual? Jim no sabía, y odiaba no saber.

Su celular vibró de nuevo y se quedó viendo anonadado su bolsillo, como si fuera lo más extraño que hubiera visto en su vida. Lentamente lo sacó y abrió el mensaje.

_¿Vas a invitarme a cenar o ya tienes planes para esta noche?_

Jim miró la pantalla fijamente por unos segundos antes de contestar rápidamente.

_Estaba esperando a que preguntaras Sebbie._

…

Tres horas más tarde, Jim se había duchado, peinado y cambiado su traje habitual por uno más elegante. Estaba sentado en el salón de su mansión con un vaso de brandy en la mano, esperando a que Sebastian llegara. Tenía grandiosos planes para esa noche, y aunque seguía algo nervioso se había convencido a sí mismo que no era nada diferente a las citas a las que siempre iban.

Escuchó el sonido de la puerta abrirse y poco después vio a Sebastian en la entrada del salón vestido implacable con un traje negro hecho a medida, Sebastian casi nunca usaba trajes pero, _Dios,_ se veía realmente sexy con esa cosa puesta. Su cabello rubio estaba peinado pero con ese toque desordenado que nunca perdía.

–Debo decir, querido, que eso te queda de maravilla –Jim sonrió.

–Eso esperaba, o estar usando esto sería una pérdida completa de tiempo.

Jim volvió a sonreír y dejó el vaso sobre la mesa de centro, se levantó y caminó hacia Sebastian, este estiró los brazos y tomó a Jim por la cintura, pegándolo a su cuerpo, Jim estiró un poco el cuello y unió sus labios con los del rubio en un corto beso.

–Deberíamos irnos ya, la reservación es dentro de media hora –dijo Jim contra los labios de Sebastian poco antes de separarse.

Subieron al auto del único criminal consultor del mundo y pronto se encontraban dentro de las calles de Londres llenas de ciudadanos caminando en parejas con muchas rosas o globos en los brazos, sonriendo tontamente y dándose besos. Empalagoso.

–Ya recuerdo por qué nunca antes había salido de casa en esta fecha –Murmuró Sebastian.

–Vamos Sebbie, tengo planeado algo tan fantástico que olvidarás todo esto y verás que vale la pena.

Sebastián levantó una ceja y lo miró con una sonrisa y la curiosidad brillando en sus ojos. Jim Moriarty era, sin duda alguna, un hombre que amaba los espectáculos, y si él decía que tenía planeado algo fantástico Seb no podía esperar a ver qué era.

–Espero que dentro de ese fantástico plan tuyo esté mi regalo –Bromeó.

–Claro que sí tigre, no podría olvidarlo.

–Claro que no, ¿Cómo pude haber preguntado eso?

–Espero que tú tengas mi regalo –Sebastian lo miró enigmáticamente con una media sonrisa.

–Te encantará.

–No puedo esperar.

Ambos se miraron con sonrisas retadoras. Claro que darían el regalo perfecto.

.

Poco después estaban sentados en la mesa del restaurante, era la mejor que había, justo en medio del restaurante y junto al gran ventanal, que daba una perfecta vista de todo Londres, y el hecho de que el restaurante estuviera en lo más alto de un edificio mejoraba la vista. Sebastian se preguntaba qué había hecho Jim para conseguir una reservación en tan sólo unas horas en la mejor mesa del mejor restaurante de la ciudad.

–¿Te gusta, tigre? –Sebastian despegó su vista de la ciudad sólo para ver a Jim.

–Tengo que admitir que es impresionante, aunque esperaba más viniendo de ti –picó.

–Oh Seb, esto es sólo el principio. Por ahora disfruta de la cena, la comida de este lugar es deliciosa.

Jim soltó una carcajada e inclinó su copa de vino en un pequeño brindis, Sebastian hizo lo mismo y tomaron un sorbo a las copas. Jim seguía sonriendo cuando dejó la copa sobre la mesa, esa noche sería inolvidable para todos los que habitaban Londres, y él y Seb serían los espectadores principales.

–¿Debería preocuparme? –Preguntó el rubio al cabo de un rato.

–Oh no claro que no, si lo que estás preguntando es si estoy planeando explotar o destruir Londres o al menos matar a la mayor parte de su población; No, no lo estoy planeando, así que puedes estar tranquilo.

–Entonces supongo que puedo cenar tranquilamente.

–No te adelantes a los hechos, querido, esto no va a ser nada tranquilo.

Jim sonrió petulante y Seb rodó los ojos divertido.

–Estaré esperando entonces.

El moreno asintió y pronto pasaron a otro tema de conversación menos trascendental que la inminente destrucción de Londres. La verdad Seb amaría que Jim hiciera explotar la ciudad, o al menos algo importante como el Big Ben, simplemente sería una cita perfecta; pero como al parecer Jim no tenía planes parecidos a eso, Sebastian no podía dejar de preguntarse qué es lo que tenía planeado.

–Sebbie…No me estás escuchando –Lo reprochó molesto. Sebastian se sentó recto en su silla ante la mirada enfadada del consultor criminal y dijo con toda la tranquilidad que fue capaz de reunir, porque -aunque no lo admitiera-, Moriarty sí le daba miedo en algunas ocasiones.

–Eh…Lo siento, estaba pensando en otra cosa.

–¿Qué otra cosa? –Preguntó Jim aún enfadado por haber sido ignorado.

–Lo que tienes planeado para esta noche –Contestó, no servía de nada decir otra cosa.

Al parecer eso a Jim le pareció algo aceptable, ya que todo rastro de enfado desapareció y fue remplazado por una infantil jovialidad.

–Tendrás que esperar un poco más tigre, todavía falta un poco para que sea la hora.

–¿Y se puede saber en cuanto tiempo es eso?

Jim checó su reloj.

–Como veinte minutos. Tendrás que esperar tigre.

El brillo de ilusión en los ojos de Jim hizo que algo dentro de Seb se sintiera cálido. La verdad –se dio cuenta– No le importaba mucho lo que sea que fuera a ser su sorpresa de San Valentín, lo que en verdad estaba esperando era ver esa expresión de orgullo y autosatisfacción en el rostro de Jim cuando sus planes salían como lo había planeado. Siempre que Seb veía eso olvidaba todo lo demás para centrarse únicamente en el hombre frente a él y sentir unas irrefrenables ganas de abrazarlo fuertemente y llenarlo de besos. Aunque, por ser Moriarty, eso nunca sería posible, así que se limitaba a simplemente observarlo lo más que podía.

Lo que Seb no sabía, era que Jim era totalmente consiente de eso, no por algo era un gran genio. Se daba cuenta de las profundas miradas que Sebastian le dedicaba por horas y horas enteras, ya sea cuando fingía estar durmiendo o en momentos como ese, cuando Seb se perdía de la conversación y lo miraba a los ojos, hipnotizándolo. Jim tenía que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no perderse en su mirada y lograr seguir hablando como si esos ojos no hicieran sus piernas temblar como mantequilla. Y Jim fingía que no se daba cuenta de nada. Jim fingía que no le importaba. Jim fingía que no le quería.

Porque claro, ¿Cómo podría decirle eso a Sebastian? Simplemente imposible. El orgullo de Jim era demasiado grande como para admitir sus sentimientos por su francotirador y mano derecha.

Así que fingía.

Mientras hablaba sin saber muy bien de qué, un suave e intermitente pitido a su derecha sonó suavemente, dirigió su mirada al reloj en su muñeca y sonrió.

–Es hora Seb.

Sebastian lo miró confundido por unos instantes hasta que la comprensión llegó a él e igualmente sonrió, mirando a todos lados.

–¿Qué se supone que estoy buscando?

–Espera y verás.

Segundos después la alarma de incendios del restaurante sonó y todos salieron corriendo a lo que debería ser la zona de seguridad varios pisos más abajo, dejando solos a Seb y Jim. Seb levantó una ceja incrédulo, miró a Jim como si le preguntara si en verdad eso era todo, pero los ojos de Jim estaban fijos en el ventanal, mirando fijamente hacia abajo, a las calles.

Sebastian siguió la trayectoria de su mirada, esperando a que algo ocurriera.

De repente, todas las luces de la ciudad se apagaron por unos instantes antes de que se empezaran a prender lentamente, formando una frase.

"_Feliz día de San Valentín, Sebbie"_

Sebastian sonrió al ver eso y su mirada regresó a Jim, quien con un gesto le indicó que todavía no había acabado.

Mientras el Big Ben se llenaba de corazoncitos rosas; se escuchó el pitido de unos fuegos artificiales siendo lanzados y, al estallar, formaron otra frase en el cielo.

"_¿Contento, tigre?"_

Para después ser seguida por otra.

"_Aún no he terminado"_

_Love me like you do_ empezó a sonar, y Sebastian podía jurar que se podía escuchar por todo Londres. Nuevos fuegos artificiales fueron lanzados, esta vez sin ninguna frase o nada mientras a lo lejos, en The London Eye, una imagen era proyectada sobre este. Era una foto de él de Jim, juntos, de hecho una de las pocas fotos que tenían y estaba espectacularmente grande donde todos la podían ver. Segundos después, justo en el reloj del Big Ben se iluminó, dejando ver que este había sido remplazado por su cara sonriente.

–Oh mira Seb, eres el Big Ben.

De repente todo paró; la música, las imágenes, los corazones flotantes sobre el Big Ben…Dejando un completo silencio y total oscuridad en la ciudad, haciendo que su rostro resaltara aún más.

–¿Eso es to-…?

El sonido de tres explosiones seguidas lo interrumpió a mitad de la frase.

Ni siquiera tenía idea de qué había explotado exactamente, pero a lo lejos se veían tres grandes hileras de humo negro.

Cuando dejó de ver la ciudad, se encontró con la mirada de Jim clavada en él, mirándolo fijamente.

–¿Y bien…?

Sebastian se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que sonaba algo nervioso.

–Fue impresionante.

Jim sonrió.

–Pero, ¿No habías dicho que no iban a haber explosiones?

–No. Dije que no iba a explotar medio Londres –Sebastian rodó los ojos

–¿Y por qué estoy en el Big Ben?

–Sólo pensé que sería un lindo detalle. Además la imagen está impresa directamente en el vidrio, el cual está completamente firme en su lugar. Les costará un rato quitarlo.

Sebastian no pudo evitar reír a carcajadas y pronto Jim se le unió más discretamente. Unos minutos después pudieron escuchar varias sirenas de policía y ver las luces de la patrulla en la calle de abajo, justo enfrente de su edificio.

–Oh vaya, parece que nos han encontrado.

–¿Sherlock?

–Así parece –Jim le guiñó un ojo.

–¿Pero cómo…?

–Le dejé unas pequeñas pistas por aquí y por allá… –Seb lo miró mal –Tú sabes que esto no sería tan divertido si no lo hubiera hecho.

Los ojos de cachorrito de Jim acabaron por convencerlo y le contestó con una pequeña sonrisa torcida.

–Supongo que tienes un gran plan de escape.

–Hay un helicóptero esperándonos arriba y por suerte tengo a mi mejor francotirador a mi lado, no creo que haya ningún problema.

–Jim, no traigo mi rifle.

Este sólo hizo un ademán con la mano restándole importancia y sacó una caja de abajo de la mesa, envuelta en papel negro y con un moño rojo sobre esta. Sebastian lo miró con desconfianza unos segundos mientras Jim lo miraba pacientemente, esperando a que lo abriera. Segundos después Seb quitó el moño cuidadosamente y rasgó el papel, y al ver lo que había dentro abrió la boca con sorpresa.

–Jim…Esto es… –El moreno sonrió.

–Tu regalo, tigre. Espero que te guste.

–Pensé que nunca me escuchabas cuando te decía lo mucho que quería este rifle…Es el mejor, tiene una visión y un calibre de-

–Seb cariño, claro que te puse atención, y te lo conseguí, pero no estoy muy interesado en los detalles técnicos.

Los ojos de Sebastian brillaban mientras observaba su nuevo rifle con adoración y Jim se sintió extraño al notarlo, como si algo extrañamente cálido brotara en su pecho. Tratando de alejar sus emociones, se aclaró la garganta, logrando que Seb saliera de su ensoñación y lo mirara atentamente.

–Bueno, tigre, creo que es una perfecta ocasión para estrenarlo, ¿No?

–Claro que sí jefe – Sebastián sonrió y tomó el rifle con una mano, se levantó de la silla y le ofreció la otra mano a Jim.

–¿Vienes?

Jim tomó su mano y ambos subieron corriendo hasta la azotea, donde efectivamente el helicóptero los estaba esperando. Subieron justo a tiempo. Mientras se alzaban en el aire los primeros policías llegaron a la azotea. Sebastian siempre veloz, les disparó en cuanto pusieron un pie en la azotea. Siguió disparando y disparando aun cuando ya estaban lejos (el rifle le daba esa oportunidad). Pronto, los policías dejaron de salir del edificio y la azotea quedó despejada. Sebastian se acomodó en su asiento con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

–¿Te divertiste? –Le preguntó Jim sonriendo divertido.

–Oh sí, esta cosa es una belleza.

De pronto, Sebastian pareció recordar algo y hurgó dentro de su saco un momento, ante la curiosa mirada de Jim, sacó una pequeña cajita negra. Al tenerla en sus manos Sebastian sonrió y Jim vio la dichosa cajita aún más curioso.

– ¿Qué es eso?

–Tu regalo –Contestó simplemente.

Jim tomó la cajita y la evaluó un momento con la mirada, finalmente se encogió de hombros y la abrió. Jim miró extrañado la pequeña memoria y la sacó de la cajita, agarrándola con dos dedos y dándole vuelta.

– ¿Qué…se supone que es esto? –Sebastian sonrió.

–Todo lo que Mycroft Holmes tenía guardado en su celular y computadora. Está tramando algo con Sherlock, así que pensé que te sería útil –Se encogió de hombros como si nada y Jim sonrió radiante.

–¡Sebbie es fantástico!

–Supuse que te gustaría, aunque no es nada comparado como el rifle. ¿Cómo lo conseguiste? Sólo hay cinco iguales en todo el mundo.

Jim sonrió enigmáticamente y metió la pequeña memoria en el bolsillo de su saco.

–Digamos que ahora hay un francotirador menos en el mundo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0o0o0o

Hola! :) Ya estoy de vuelta, por fin.

No sé, no me gustó mucho como quedó pero…Bueno, espero que no haya quedado tan mal. Díganme qué opinan, sería de mucha ayuda.

Como siempre gracias a todos a los que leyeron :)


End file.
